Open Up Your Eyes
by RadiantBeam
Summary: Abby's sick, and for some reason Cree is reluctant to leave her by herself... Songfic


Disclaimer: I am a poor high school freshman, I own nothing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Open Up Your Eyes**

Cree Lincoln slipped outside for a moment, closing the door behind her. She closed her eyes, inhaling the cool night air deeply. She ran a hand through her hair, sighed, and glanced back at the house.

Normally she would be out fighting, but Abby was sick. Her parents were out, which left Cree in baby-sitting duty. It hadn't escaped Cree's attention that Abby spent most of her time sleeping, and she could sneak away at any time and come home before her little sister had even known she was gone.

And yet, something held her back.

_Open up your eyes and see these warning signs_

_Breaking through your heart and all the reason of your mind_

_Open up to find your action leaves behind_

_The very hope that's given for the world to feel alive_

Maybe it was just guilt. Maybe it was that whole blood being thicker then water crap. Whatever it was, it made Cree reluctant to leave Abby for to long. She had left Abby's window open a crack, and listened as the wind brought her little sister's steady, if slightly rattled, breathing to her ears. She sighed again, shaking her head wearily.

"You're gettin' soft, girl. Before you would have left Abby without a second thought."

_And the time has come to realize_

_To see the plan you've been designed for_

_So face the fear of all unknown and see the heart inside_

_So open up your eyes_

_So open up your eyes_

"Or maybe it's just the fact that Abby has always been able to wrap me around her finger…" Cree laughed softly. She glanced up at the stars for a moment, sighing.

"Guess I better get back in before Abby wakes up…"

Cree was just starting to open the door when her cell phone went off. Without thinking, she pulled it from her pocket, flipped it open, and brought it to her ear. "Talk to me."

"Cree, where the _hell_ are you? We haven't got all night!"

_Throw yourself aside and hear the gentle cry_

_The voice of peace that gave up all to fill the void inside_

_Give away the fight, release you're foolish pride_

_The very bond is broken down you need to leave behind_

Cree growled softly. "Hi, Chad."

"Where are you?"

"Gee, aren't we in a good mood tonight…"

"Cut the crap, Cree. We've been busy as hell this past week. I need you tonight."

Cree ran a hand through her hair, closing her eyes. "What's so important, Chad?"

"The Kids Next Door are down one, remember? We can strike them tonight!"

"Chad, I'm _watching _the one that's down!"

Dead silence on the other end, followed by a nervous laugh.

"… Oh, right… she's your sister… forgot for a second…"

_And the time has come to realize_

_To see the plan you've been designed for_

_So face the fear of all unknown and see the heart inside_

_So open up your eyes_

_So open up your eyes_

"You really know how to get on my good side, don't you?" Cree snapped.

"Listen, I know she's your sister and all, but can't you just leave her? She's so sick she probably won't even notice you're gone…"

Cree chewed her bottom lip. Before she would have jumped at the chance, activated her battle ready armor and leapt into the battle without a second glance. Now, though, she glanced up worriedly at the window, haunted by the sound of Abby's rattling breathing.

God, what was _wrong _with her tonight?

_Can you sense the feeling that there's more than what you know?_

_It's a fire that burns within that only seems to grow_

_There's a price that's given in which only love can pay_

_And the time is here and now don't let it fade away_

"I don't know, Chad. I've got a feeling I should stay."

"_WHAT!"_

"You're wonderful support, you know that? Every time I have a problem, I'll remember to call you."

"Cut the sarcasm, Cree!"

"I was being sarcastic?"

Chad swore. Loudly.

"Damn it, Cree, what's different tonight? You've never hesitated before."

Cree opened her mouth to make a snappy reply; when nothing came out, she slowly closed it.

What _was _different this time? What was it that held her back?

"Cree?"

_So open up your eyes_

_Open up your eyes_

_So open up your eyes_

_Open up your eyes_

The voice was raspy and thick, but Cree recognized it immediately. She whirled around. "Abby? What are you doing up?"

The ten-year-old stood in the doorway. She was wearing a bathrobe, slippers, and her hat was pulled back slightly so Cree could see her eyes. "Are you leaving?" Abby asked weakly.

"I… uh… how long have you been…?"

Abby coughed, and a spasm rocked her body. Cree's heart clenched. Never before had her sister seemed so… _fragile_.

"Cree?" Chad called from her cell phone.

_And the time has come to realize_

_To see the plan you've been designed for_

_So face the fear of all unknown and see the heart inside_

_So open up your eyes_

_So open up your eyes_

"Look, Chad, I'm not goin' out tonight, okay? I gotta take care of Abby." Cree flipped her phone shut before Chad could reply, flicking it off. Looking up, she saw surprise and… relief?... flicker in Abby's eyes. She coughed again. Cree walked to her side and gently draped an arm around her slim frame.

"C'mon, Abby, let's get you in… with any luck you'll catch something worse then what you've already got and I'll have to watch you again…"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm goin'…"

Cree gently whacked her sister over the head, making Abby yelp.

"You deserved that, for the record."

Abby smirked at Cree. "You like me. You know you do."

Cree smiled, gently hugging her sister.

"Yeah, Abby, I do."

**The End**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I happened to catch a rerun of Operation SPACE. This is based mostly off of that. Cree truly does seem to care about Abby, since she was so willing to forgive her...

... and then Abby threw her in the trash.

But hey, sisters can't hate each other. Not all the time. I know from experience.

If I get enough reviews, I might even post a chapter story focusing on the relationship between Abby and Cree. What do you guys think?


End file.
